dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Godspeed
Godspeed is one of if not the most powerful Speed-Force users in all of existence and a serial killer who increased his original connection by stealing the Speed-Force from other speedsters. Godspeed is soon revealed to be August Heart, a detective of the CCPD and associate to Barry Allen, whom became a cold blooded killer with the complex of a god. Biography Early Life As a child, August Heart was traumatized by the murder of his brother Jorge Heart, with the killer escaping capture. This led him to gain an interest in law, hoping to punish criminals. He became a detective in the Central City Police Department and would sometimes be assigned to cases alongside Barry Allen before and after he became the Flash. One day Heart encounters a group of criminals, recognizing their insignia to be that of his Jogre's killer, and before the gang could kill him as well, August was hit by a bolt of lightning originating from the event known as the Speed-Force Storm. Before he succumbed to his eventual coma, August used his new found powers to kill those who had murdered his brother before collapsing and falling into a coma for several months. Student of the Flash After waking up from his coma, August was approached by STAR Labs, who assisted in his recuperation. August was also introduced to the Flash who revealed himself to be Barry Allen. Recognizing August's Speed-Force connection, Barry sought to teach August and the several others impacted by the storm to use their new found powers in the correct way. Barry would spend weeks training the new speedsters to use their powers, with August showing the most potential. August soon became obsessed with his powers and found that he was given them for a reason beyond saving the lives of puny civilians. Gone Rogue August soon created the identity known as Godspeed and while Barry was out with his team preventing the rise of yet another threat, August tricked the other Speed-Force users into losing their speed the same way that Barry once did many years ago. With the Speed-Force of dozens of people, August thought he had truly become a god, and to ensure his ascension killed all those who had previously been affected by the Speed-Force. August then decided to use his new found power to place himself in a position of power among the criminals of the corrupt. In addition, Godspeed became known to the world as a serial killer ranging between dozens to hundreds of people within his first six months. Powers and Abilities Speed Force Conduit: * Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. * Decelerated Aging: Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. * Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. * Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. * Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. * Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. * Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. * Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. * Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. * Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. * Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. * Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Serial Killers